


A Chance Meeting

by akkordianswift



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akkordianswift/pseuds/akkordianswift
Summary: When her Geometry professor fails to show up to their class, Akko meets the most beautiful girl she's ever seen.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 33
Kudos: 278





	A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. It's me with a new story.
> 
> I'm posting this as a one-shot (for now). I didn't want to include this in Doses of Akkordian since I want to expand this in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Akko hates her Geometry class with a vengeance.

As a Psychology major, she never quite understood why she has to take math classes when it shouldn’t even be anywhere near her life’s axis in the first place.

Once she’s a shrink, is she expected to look at objects in her office, point them out to a patient, and say, _“I know you’re going through something but why don’t we talk about Pythagorean theorem and see where it goes, yes?”_

And so, she zones out of the lecture as much as she can – which is each and every time. She’s learned how to tune out the droning of Professor Finnelan and has practically trained her ears and subconscious to only pay attention whenever the class is ending in five minutes. Or less.

So, when someone else walks in instead of the gangly and strict looking professor, Akko immediately perks up and straightens up in her seat.

Her mind malfunctions, however, as the woman, roughly her own age, walks in and goes straight for Finnelan’s desk, gently dropping the stack of papers in her arms down on the table.

She distantly notices that the loud voices in the room have toned down to quiet murmurs.

Sucy, her longtime friend and roommate, nudges her shoulder. “It’s not the witch today,” she mutters beside Akko.

“I’ve never seen her before,” Lotte, also Akko’s longtime friend and roommate, adds.

However, Akko can’t put her attention on anywhere else but on the mane of blond hair with tea green highlights framing a perfectly sculpted nose, lips, and jaw. She can only compare her beauty to the sculptures of some famous sculptor. And even then, even the most awesome sculptures have nothing compared to her.

And yes, she is terrible at describing people but _kuso,_ the woman facing the auditorium is so absolutely, unbelievably _gorgeous and breathtaking_ Akko thinks it’s not fair to describe her with anything less than perfection.

When those piercing blue eyes land on her, Akko all but melts into a puddle of lesbian goo on her chair.

On her side, Sucy eyes her curiously with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Good morning.”

Two words and Akko nearly explodes in rapture then and there. Her British accent is practically oozing with sex appeal and Akko is the hapless maiden trapped in her quicksand.

“My name is Diana Cavendish and I am your Geometry TA.” Blue eyes scan the auditorium and when their eyes meet, Akko _swears_ the goddess – Diana – looks at her far longer than necessary. “Professor Finnelan will not be able to do her lecture for today due to a cold so I’m here to give out an activity regarding your previous lesson and supervise you for the rest of the period.”

There’s a collective groan at the mention of an activity but Akko can’t be bothered that she doesn’t know what the previous lesson is all about or worry that she doesn’t even have _notes._ She’s simply ecstatic to hear her speak again.

Even if that means she’s nearly molten with desire at this point.

And as if the universe has decided to be _more_ generous to her today, Diana gathers the stack of papers in her arms and gives out one to each student.

Akko almost convulses in her seat.

“Contain it a little, will you?” Sucy mutters beside her, already sounding bored with Akko’s utter worship of their TA that she initially found to be amusing.

Sitting three rows from the back, Akko has enough time to take deep breaths and contain the inner gay before Diana sidles up to her and hands her the activity.

She fails, though. Miserably.

Unable to contain her mounting crush on her TA, Akko doesn’t even try to get the paper from her and instead focuses on keeping her eyes above Diana’s blue button-down blouse and on a spot on her hair instead.

Diana notices the direction of her gaze. “Is there something on my hair, Miss…?”

Mind and senses reeling from having smelled Diana’s scent of jasmine mixed with freshly cut grass, Akko blinks up at her several times, lips slightly agape.

“She asked for your surname,” Lotte mutters, seeing as Akko is simply gaping at Diana like a fish out of water, mind completely gone out of the auditorium.

“It’s Kagari,” Sucy supplies when Akko’s eyes remain transfixed on Diana’s face and she fails to deliver an answer.

Diana merely hums in response to Sucy’s helpful reply, eyes never leaving Akko’s. “Well, Miss Kagari?” she prompts.

“You’re beautiful,” Akko says, a little dreamily. Mind and body still not back together in one piece to say something more substantial.

Lotte slaps a hand to her forehead and Sucy chortles.

The corners of Diana’s lips quirk up. “And you’re cute.” Sensing that handing over the paper will just result to it cascading down the floor, Diana leans a little, extends her hand, and puts the paper on Akko’s desk instead. “But I’m afraid that won’t exempt you from doing this activity.”

Red eyes are now glued to the expanse of smooth creamy flesh revealed by the undone top three buttons of Diana’s blouse. She can almost see the beginnings of a black lacy bra.

Akko’s mind short circuits. And she swears she stops breathing.

Gentle and warm fingertips graze Akko’s chin before her face is tilted up. “My eyes are up here, Miss Kagari.” Sapphire eyes are alight with mischief and amusement. “Now, do try to focus on the activity instead of on me.” Diana taps Akko’s nose with a fingertip before she continues on giving out the papers, acting like she just didn’t flirt with one of her students.

It takes one full body shake from Lotte and Sucy before Akko snaps back to reality.

The haze in her eyes slowly dissipate but her mouth remains open. “Was that… was that a dream?”

Lotte sighs but there’s a slight crinkle in her eyes. 

“You useless lesbian,” Sucy deadpans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
